1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a technology for increasing a net die of semiconductor chips.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device has continuously been developed to increase the degree of integration and an operating speed. In order to increase an operating speed, a so-called synchronous memory device capable of operating in synchronization with a clock provided from an outside of a memory chip has been disclosed.
Recently, as the degree of integration of a semiconductor memory device increases, the number of data input/output lines tends to increase in a geometric progression. If the number of data input/output lines increases, the area of a region where the data input/output lines are disposed increases in proportion to the number of the data input/output lines. Hence, the area of a sub word line driving unit (SWD) that is determined by the number of data input/output lines is increased, and thus, a limitation exists in increasing the number of semiconductor chips per a wafer.